


Unification day

by Aaymeirah



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Banter, Celebrations, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, Growing Old Together, It was one kingdom once, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/pseuds/Aaymeirah
Summary: Joining two kingdoms together again takes time, and a yearly celebration is just what the newly united kingdom needs. Snippets from Laurent and Damen's life throughout 'Unification day' as they grow old together and resign themselves to a tacky commemorative statue.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Unification day

**1st official Unification day-**

“It’s tacky,” Laurent announced, standing at Damen’s side and observing the new commemorative statue of Damen and him, silver and golden, holding intertwined hands high and each planting a sword in the ground and to the side. Raised on a stone platform, it sparkled in the sun.

“Well, it obviously doesn’t do you justice,” Damen eyed Laurent significantly then gestured to the slim silver statue of him.

“Obviously.”

“Do you like it your Highnesses?” The master crafter who oversaw the production of this statue approached them cautiously.

“It’s lovely,” Damen told him, resisting the urge to elbow Laurent in the side when he snickered.

**3rd official Unification day-**

“When I told Vannes that she could arrange some celebration to commemorate the joining of Akeilos and Vere, I didn’t realize it would become a tradition,” Laurent grumbled good naturedly. Damen laughed fondly.

“Vannes and Nikandros pushed for this, in near complete agreement. How could we withstand?”

“Fair enough.” Hand in hand, they stepped before the silver and gold statue to officially open the celebrations.

**5th official Unification day-**

“It’s odd seeing so much celebration on a former battlefield,” Damen said cautiously. Over the years, the events at Marlas had hardened into a comfortable scar between them, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t still pull at odd moments.

“Indeed, but look at what we’ve done! Vere and Akeilos blending, slowly rejoining!” Laurent replied, for once slightly drunk. Whether it was from the free-flowing drink or the mad, festive atmosphere was open to debate.

“You’re in a good mood.”

“That horrid statue just got knocked over!”

“What, how?” Damen asked, puzzled. It was solid gold and silver, welded firmly to a stone base in turn planted in the hard-packed earth. Laurent merely smirked.

**50th official Unification day-**

“It is with bittersweet sadness, yet complete confidence in Our Heir that we officially abdicate and pass the throne to him. After his transition into power, we shall retire, confident that this Kingdom is in good hands.” The Kings of this Unified Kingdom announced. Silver haired and crinkle-skinned, they were still hale and clear-minded, so this decision came as a shock to those not in the know.

**51st official Unification day-**

“Do you think we made the right decision, giving the throne to August?” Damen asked, reclining with Laurent on a couch behind a curtain, giving them the illusion of privacy.

“He is a good man; he’ll lead the Kingdom well. Considering the sheer number of children you sired, this prevents a succession war. He’ll continue our good work.”

“You’re right of course,” Damen said, pulling Laurent into a one-armed hug. “Besides, this gives us more time to just be together.”

“And that was your main motivation to agreeing to this.”

“We most certainly aren’t young anymore. And think of this, you only have to see that tacky statue of us once a year when we visit the capitol.” Laurent went silent in thought.

“I lied.”

“Oh?”

“I quite like that statue.”

“Really,” Damen stated, skeptical.

“I had a reputation to maintain!” Laurent protested. Damen laughed;

“Fair enough.” Laurent turned to look at Damen, this man who, against all expectations and fights in their early years, had found a lasting place in his heart.

“It doesn’t do you justice though.”

Damen kissed him. “Obviously,” he replied once they separated, “I think we’ve shown our faces enough for tonight, I can think of a few other things I’d rather be doing.”

“Things?” Laurent asked archly.

“You know exactly what I mean lover.”

**600th official Unification day-**

“Welcome to the long-standing tradition of Unification day. Today we celebrate the joining of two Kingdoms, Akeilos and Vere over six hundred years ago by King Damianos and King Laurent. Their decision for peace between these two ancient nations has paved the way for Our glorious kingdom to become the strong, independent nation it is today.

“In honor of this milestone, this statue, made in the days of the Kings themselves, has been recovered and restored to its former glory. And as your Queen, I am proud to reveal it here at New Marlas Pavillion.” A cheer went up from the crowd of thousands as she pulled off a tarp to reveal a statue of two young mean in period clothing, silver and golden, holding intertwined hands high and each planting a sword in the ground and to the side. A cloth banner was draped over their arms, proclaiming the special, 600th celebration of Unification day.

“Let the celebrations begin!” the Queen said proudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a game of telephone, I posted it on tumblr, and finally after how long? It's made it's way to ao3.


End file.
